Too Young
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Masa muda itu tak akan jauh dari kata SMA atau High School. Cerita ini dimulai ketika Kris memasuki SM High School dan belajar banyak hal dari Tao, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, giliran Kris yang mengajari Jongin, Chanyeol, Tao dan Kyungsoo tentang rasa suka dan cinta. EXO FanFiction / Chapter Four / KrisTao / JongSoo / ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris) - Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol - Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Kata pengantar: 1. Ini FF ber-episode aku yang pertama. Sebenarnya ini bentuk kekecewaanku karena FF EXO Official Couple-ku yang Fluff hilang ditelan E-mail (T.T). Jadi, mohon dukungannya.

2. FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Ouran High School Host Club dan Fruit Basket, jadi, pasti ada kesamaan cerita. Hhe.

3. FF ini ga akan terlalu panjang. Mungkin sebelum ultah-nya Suho udah tamat.

4. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pe-review ketiga FF-ku sebelumnya. Ich liebe dich. Maaf ga bisa nyebut namanya satu-satu, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

5. Happy birthday buat Baby Panda-ku tercinta, Huang Zitao.

6. Maaf karena episode 1-nya benar-benar pendek.

7. Happy reading.

### Too Young ###

Kris berjalan memasuki gerbang SM High School yang begitu besar dan megah.

Dan Kris pantas tersenyum dengan bangga, karena setelah berjuang keras

selama setahun di sebuah SMU Negeri di Seoul, akhirnya Kris bisa mendapat

beasiswa di SMU Swasta ini. SM High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit

di Korea Selatan yang merupakan tempat untuk para nona dan tuan muda

menuntut ilmu.

Tapi di hari pertama Kris bersekolah di SM High School, ada satu hal yang

bisa disimpulkan oleh Kris. Murid-murid di SM High School sama sekali tak

memiliki minat belajar. Mereka memang terlihat tertib di kelas, tapi tak

ada satu pun yang memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru yang berdiri di depan.

Mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan gadget canggih mereka masing-masing.

Saat memasuki jam istirahat, Kris memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Tapi Kris begitu terkejut melihat perpustakaan SM High School yang terlihat

seperti lobi hotel bintang lima. Bahkan pelayanannya pun lebih mirip hotel

dibanding perpustakaan.

Merasa kurang nyaman, akhirnya Kris lebih memilih keluar dari perpustakaan

dan mencari ruangan kosong yang menurutnya cocok untuk belajar. Dan setelah

berkeliling SM High School yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, pilihan Kris jatuh

pada sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya tidak terpakai. Dilihat dari pintu

ruangan itu, Kris yakin jika ruangan itu hanya gudang. Karena pintu itu

terlihat begitu sederhana dibandingkan semua pintu yang ada di SM High

School.

Kris membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Setelah dibuka, Kris dibuat

terkejut, karena ia disambut taburan confeti dan bunyi terompet yang begitu

nyaring. Dan Kris semakin shock ketika melihat sebuah spanduk yang berbunyi

'Selamat Datang Ketua OSIS Kami!' sudah tergantung di ruangan itu.

"Eh, kamu Wu Yifan si murid spesial kan?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang

memiliki tinggi tak jauh beda dengan Kris. Membuat Kris sadar kalau ia tak

sendiri di ruangan ini. Ternyata di ruangan yang Kris kira gudang itu sudah

ada lima orang murid SM High School termasuk Kris.

"I... Iya. Aku Wu Yifan? Dari mana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Kris penasaran.

Laki-laki tadi langsung menjawab, "banyak orang yang bilang, kalau orang

biasa sulit sekali masuk ke SM High School. Kecuali jika orang itu

benar-benar seorang pekerja keras dan kutu buku. Kami memanggilmu 'murid

spesial' karena kamu berhasil mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini dan tercatat

sebagai peringkat pertama anak termiskin di SM High School."

"WUAHHHH, KEREN! Gege pasti sangat pintar ya" pekik seorang anak laki-laki

lainnya sambil menarik-narik lengan Kris.

"Eh?! Itu bukan apa-apa" jawab Kris sungkan sambil berusaha kabur dari

ruangan itu.

Tapi belum sempat Kris menggapai pintu. Seseorang sudah menutup akses

keluar untuk Kris. "Kamu mau kemana ketua?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang

begitu datar, "sekarang kamu adalah ketua kami, jadi sudah seharusnya kamu

berkenalan dengan para anggotamu kan?!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkanmu pada para anggotamu. Kenalkan,

namaku Park Chanyeol, aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS SM High School" kata

laki-laki yang tadi menyambut Kris untuk pertama kali.

"Lalu yang berikutnya, Huang Zitao, Tao adalah sekretaris OSIS SM High

School" lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengenalkannya pada bocah laki-laki yang

tadi menarik lengan Kris.

"Dan yang ini namanya Kim Jongin. Si Kkamjong ini, aku sendiri tak tahu apa

jabatannya disini, jadi jangan pedulikan dia" katanya melanjutkan sambil

melewati Jongin yang masih setia menutupi akses pintu keluar untuk Kris.

Dan saat itu juga, Kris merasakan adanya aura membunuh yang Kris sendiri

tak tahu asalnya dari mana.

"Lalu yang terakhir, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah bendahara OSIS SM High

School" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sosok lain yang dari tadi tak

bergerak dari tempatnya dan mengakhiri acara perkenalan tersebut.

Kris menghela nafasnya dan berusaha menghindari mereka semua. " Bolehkah

aku menjelaskan sesuatu? Jujur saja, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk

jabatan ini. Aku hanya mencari tempat yang tenang untuk belajar makanya aku

datang ke ruangan ini. Jadi, aku tak bisa menjadi ketua kalian" kata Kris

menjelaskan.

"Jadi, ketua akan pergi, begitu?" tanya Zitao sambil bergerak mendekati

Kris dan menatap matanya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan matanya yang

berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Yifan-ge, mau jadi ketua kami kan?! Bbuing bbuing" kata Tao sambil

mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, aegyo.

Dan sial bagi Kris. Melihat Tao yang melakukan 'aegyo' tepat dihadapannya,

secara reflek kepala Kris mengangguk pelan. Pertanda bahwa ia setuju

menjadi ketua OSIS SM High School.

"YEYYY! KITA PUNYA KETUA OSIS YANG BARU!" pekik Chanyeol dan Tao girang.

Sementara Jongin langsung membuka akses keluar bagi Kris yang sekarang

sedang diseret Chanyeol dan Tao entah kemana.

"Sepertinya kita harus mulai berhati-hati dengan bocah panda itu" kata

Jongin sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di ruangan OSIS.

### Too Young ###

Kris memasuki kantin SM High School, yang sebenarnya mirip restoran

berbintang, dengan diseret Chanyeol dan Tao. Setelah mereka berdiri di

posisi yang cukup strategis agar para penghuni kantin memperhatikan mereka,

Chanyeol segera meminta perhatian para nona dan tuan muda yang sedang

beristirahat itu.

"Ladies and gentleman, hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia untuk SM High

School. Karena kita telah memiliki ketua OSIS yang baru..."

"KETUA OSIS?! KYAAAAAA..." potong suara teriakan para perempuan di dalam

kantin.

"LARI! LARI TAO! SELAMATKAN KETUA!" teriak Chanyeol panik. Sementara Tao

langsung menarik Kris yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tao berlari dengan sangat kencang dan membawa Kris memasuki ruang

penyimpanan sapu yang terletak di bawah tangga untuk menyembunyikan diri

mereka sementara waktu.

"Zitao, sebenarnya yang barusan itu apa?" tanya Kris pada Zitao yang masih

sibuk menatur nafasnya. Kris benar-benar penasaran.

"Tao" kata Tao membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?" tanya

Kris lagi.

"Tao, Yifan-ge. Kamu cukup memanggilku Tao" jawab Tao polos, membuat Kris

mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga cukup memanggilku Kris saja" balas Kris, dan kali

ini giliran Tao yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nah Tao, sekarang kamu bisa jelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi barusan?"

kata Kris kembali ke topik awal mereka.

Dan Tao pun memulai penjelasannya, "menurut Chanyeol-ge, jabatan ketua OSIS

adalah jabatan untuk orang nomor satu di sekolah ini. Dengan kata lain

orang itu akan menjadi raja di sekolah ini. Oleh karena itu, 70% murid

perempuan di sekolah ini pasti akan mengejar-ngejarnya, karena ketua OSIS

memiliki kekuasaan dan akses yang tak terbatas. Dan menurutku, ditambah

dengan penampilan Kris-ge yang sangat tampan. Pasukan pengaman sekolah

pasti akan semakin banyak, mungkin sekitar 90% murid perempuan di sekolah

ini."

"Pasukan pengaman sekolah?"

"Pasukan pengaman sekolah itu sebutan untuk murid perempuan yang

mengidolakan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini" jawab Tao melanjutkan, "pada

dasarnya mereka memang cukup membantu, tapi ada beberapa kasus yang membuat

mereka menjadi begitu mengerikan dan menakutkan. Terkadang mereka juga

bertingkah seperti sasaeng-fans, sehingga sangat jarang murid yang bersedia

menjadi ketua OSIS di... Oops... Sepertinya aku bercerita terlalu banyak

ya?!"

"Tidak kok, kamu bisa menceritakan banyak hal padaku" kata Kris sedikit

memaksa. Tapi malah dibalas gelengan kepala dari Tao.

"Aku janji tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun" lanjut Kris meyakinkan Tao.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi" kata Tao sambil menutup mulutnya

tak mau kalah dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Kris di dalam ruang

penyimpanan sapu.

Kris tentu saja segera mengejar Tao yang berlari meninggalkannya. Dan

bersyukurlah Kris karena memiliki kaki-kaki yang lebih panjang dari milik

Tao, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap Tao di koridor dekat ruang

OSIS. Baru saja Kris berhasil menangkap, sebuah suara yang tak beraturan

terdengar dan berasal dari dalam ruang OSIS.

"Sepertinya pasukan pengaman sekolah sudah menyerang ruang OSIS. Bagaimana

ini?" tanya Tao khawatir. Sedangkan Kris malah mendekati pintu ruang OSIS

dan membukanya. Dan Kris pikir, para pasukan pengaman sekolah yang

menunggunya akan lebih enak dilihat dibandingkan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang

sedang terduduk dan menunduk ditengah-tengah ruang OSIS yang berantakan

seperti baru terkena badai.

### T.B.C ###

Review? Kritik? Saran?

Aku tunggu!

See you next time :**


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris) - Huang Zitao

Park Chanyeol - Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin - Others

Thanks to :

helloimanyi, putchanC, NaNaFujoshi, PriidSteeLL, stekyung, asheillasriaje1, ZiTao99 yang sudah me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorit FF ini. Terima kasih.

Typo is still alive and happy reading!

### Too Young ###

"Sepertinya pasukan pengaman sekolah sudah menyerang ruang OSIS. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tao khawatir. Sedangkan Kris malah mendekati pintu ruang OSIS dan membukanya. Dan Kris pikir, para pasukan pengaman sekolah yang menunggunya akan lebih enak dilihat dibandingkan pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk dan menunduk ditengah-tengah ruang OSIS yang berantakan seperti baru terkena badai.

### Too Young ###

"Padahal sekarang kamu sudah SMA. Kenapa kamu ulangi perbuatan ini lagi?!" tanya seseorang membuyarkan keterkejutan Kris. Dan Kris makin terkejut ketika menyadari yang mengatakannya adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol bahkan mengatakannya dengan nada yang begitu santai. Seakan-akan perbuatan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

Reaksi Tao dan Jongin pun biasa saja. Jongin yang sepertinya datang berbarengan dengan Chanyeol hanya berkata, "lagi-lagi Kyungsoo". Dan Tao yang Kris prediksi akan berteriak heboh, hanya membulatkan bibirnya saja.

"Hahh, bisa kalian temui Mr. Zhang bertiga saja? Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol tenang sambil mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ok. Aku serahkan masalah ini padamu, Hyung. Ayo Ketua, Tao, kita ada rapat dengan Mr. Zhang dalam rangka memperkenalkan Ketua OSIS yang baru" ajak Jongin enteng dan Zitao langsung mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sementara Kris?!

"Mana bisa begitu?" tanya Kris menghentikan langkah Jongin dan Tao.

Tao hanya menatap Kris dengan tatapan memelas dan meminta, "Untuk sementara, ketua anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah ada. Lagi pula, Chanyeol-ge pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Nanti saja" potong Jongin dengan aura yang menakutkan. Membuat Kris sedikit menciut dan menyadari siapa tersangka utama dibalik aura membunuh yang Kris rasakan saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki di ruang OSIS.

Keadaan disana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, setidaknya sampai Tao berkomentar, "uwaaaa, Jongin yang tegas ternyata sangat menawan ya". Dan mendengar hal itu, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Selama acara perkenalan dengan Mr. Zhang, guru pembina OSIS di SM Highschool, Kris sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Kris masih memikirkan kejadian di ruang OSIS tadi. Kris sangat yakin jika kekacauan itu memang disebabkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo melakukannya? Apa alasannya? Dan Kris merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Tao. Karena mereka sepertinya paham dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya perkenalan dan rapat bersama Mr. Zhang pun selesai. Dan saat Jongin menutup pintu kantor Mr. Zhang, tiba-tiba Jongin berkata, "aku tahu kamu masih memikirkannya, Ketua. Tapi sebaiknya kita membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang dulu".

Kris tadinya ingin segera menimpali perkataan Jongin. Tapi hal itu tidak jadi dilakukannya ketika sekumpulan siswi menghampiri Kris dan berkata, "Yifan sunbae sudah lihat ruang OSIS?! Bersih dan rapih kan?! Untung tadi ada Kyungsoo di ruang OSIS, jadi kami bisa masuk dan membersihkan ruangannya. Selamat ya sudah menjadi ketua OSIS di SM Highschool."

Jujur Kris bingung bagaimana menjelaskan tentang keadaan ruang OSIS terkini pada mereka. Ya walaupun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena sekarang Kris tidak perlu bingung lagi untuk merangkai kata, Tao sudah terlebih dahulu mewakilinya.

"Masa ruang OSIS yang berantakan begitu dibilang rapih?! Kalian bercanda kan?!" celetuk Tao dan langsung membuat para siswi itu terbakar amarah.

"KAMU CARI GARA-GARA YA?!" bentak para nona muda itu dengan wajah merah.

"Yang cari gara-gara kan kalian. Atau jangan-jangan kalian punya dendam pada Kris-ge?!" lanjut Tao lagi dengan polosnya, mengabaikan kemarahan para pasukan pengaman sekolah.

"Kenapa Tao mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Kris heran dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah dan menyedihkan.

"Dia ingin memancing kemarahan pasukan pengaman sekolah. Tao memang selalu begitu" jawab Jongin sambil menyeret Tao yang memasang wajah bingung karena dibentak beberapa orang secara bersamaan. Sementara Kris berpamitan dulu, lalu setelah itu mengikuti Jongin dan Tao.

"Eh?! Rapatnya sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari tempat penyimpanan sapu, tempat Kris dan Tao bersembunyi tadi.

"Sudah. Kamu hanya sendiri? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah pulang" jawab Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang OSIS.

"Eh?! Aku kira sudah selesai. Ternyata masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan?" kata Kris kaget melihat ruang OSIS yang masih berantakan.

"Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tidak bekerja sendiri, ada ketua yang membantuku" timpal Chanyeol sambil menunjukan gigi-giginya yang berderet rapih.

Kris menghela nafas lelah, karena saat ia berbalik untuk meminta bantuan Jongin dan Tao, kedua orang itu sudah hilang dari tempatnya. "Hahh, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Jadi kamu saja yang membereskannya sendiri, Park Chanyeol" kata Kris ketus.

"Jadi tidak ada yang mau membantuku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan, Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya malas. Dan Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu malah melemparkan kertas-kertas yang ada dipelukannya keatas. Sehingga kertas-kertas itu beterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Hei, aku pikir itu dokumen penti..."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu puas dengan hidupku. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo melakukannya" potong Chanyeol, membuat pandangan Kris seketika berpindah ke arahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan bercerita sedikit.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang kesal" tebak Kris asal sambil membantu mengumpulkan kertas yang baru saja dilemparkan Chanyeol. Hahh, akhirnya Kris ikut membantu Chanyeol juga.

"Mungkin. Karena saat aku tanya, apa ini berhubungan denganku. Kyungsoo langsung pergi begitu saja"

"Kyungsoo itu..."

"Adikku" potong Chanyeol lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat bola mata Kris membulat sempurna.

"Tapi nama keluarga kalian berbeda" lirih Kris, namun beruntung Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo dan aku memang bersaudara, tapi kami beda ibu. Dan hal itu membuat masalah tentang siapa penerus di keluarga kami sangat rumit. Aku memang beberapa bulan lebih tua dibandingkan Kyungsoo, tapi aku lahir dari simpanan ayah" jelas Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang serius, "dan mulai saat itu ibu kami mendidik kami dengan keras. Membawa kami kedalam persaingan sengit, karena merasa bahwa anak merekalah yang terbaik."

"Awalnya aku juga tak melawan. Tapi semakin aku dewasa, aku menyadari jika aku hanya punya dua pilihan untuk menentukan masa depanku. Yang pertama, menuruti kemauan ibuku dan selalu berpikir bahwa orang tua itu selalu benar atau yang kedua, menarik diri dari persaingan dan membangkang pada ibuku karena dia sudah melibatkan aku untuk berebut sesuatu yang aku juga tak mengerti apa" lanjut Chanyeol, "dan aku memilih pilihan yang kedua, aku mulai membangkang dan melakukan protes. Ya, itu pilihan yang beresiko sih. Tapi setelahnya mata ibuku terbuka, dan dia juga mulai ikut menarik diri dari persaingan itu. Sehingga jadilah Park Chanyeol yang sekarang. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo dan ibunya masih terjebak dalam persaingan itu, sehingga Kyungsoo belum bisa bebas."

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar cerita Chanyeol. Cerita Chanyeol barusan sedikit mengikis rasa penasaran Kris soal kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa Ketua menganggukan-anggukan kepala seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membereskan kertas-kertasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris sambil melanjutkan acaranya membereskan ruang OSIS.

### Too Young ###

Setelah hari itu Kris belum lagi melihat Kyungsoo. Sampai pada hari ketiga, Kris kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang datang bersama Tao. "Selamat siang, lihat Tao membawa siapa?" katanya girang sambil menunjukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Selamat siang semuanya" kata Kyungsoo pelan lalu membungkukan badannya, "aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian repot dan aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi."

"Wah wah wah, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyungsoo meminta maaf" komentar Tao polos.'Zitao. Zitao. Kenapa Tao selalu seperti itu ya?!' kata Kris dalam hati, sepertinya Kris memang benar-benar harus extra sabar menghadapi panda SM Highschool ini.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya. Lalu menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "kamu yang minta maaf dan berjanji itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Lebih baik jika kita mencari jalan keluar soal alasanmu merusak ruang OSIS tiga hari yang lalu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kami mungkin bisa membantu untuk menentukan pilihanmu, Kyungsoo" bisik Kris tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo malah tersenyum remeh.

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu tentang masalahku dengan Chanyeol ya?!"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya santai. Sementara Chanyeol, Jongin dan Tao malah menonton Kris dan Kyungsoo, seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang memainkan sebuah pementasan drama.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" perintah Kyungsoo dingin, lalu segera berbalik, bermaksud untuk kabur.

"Kamu berkata seperti itu, tapi sikapmu malah berkata sebaliknya. Kamu mau membuat kami makin repot ya?!"

"Kamu tidak akan mengerti!"

"Kamu yang tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo!" kata Kris dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit naik, "aku tahu kalau kamu hanya takut. Kamu takut menentukan pilihanmu karena tidak mau salah langkah. Tapi bukannya lebih baik kamu menentukan pilihanmu dulu, kalau kamu salahpun kamu akan memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Jangan diam seperti ini."

Kyungsoo diam karena pernyataan Kris barusan. Seakan-akan Kris baru saja menampar Kyungsoo dengan begitu keras.

"Ibumu dan ibuku itu benar-benar tega ya? Melibatkan anak-anak mereka yang masih polos dalam persaingan karena pemikiran kolot mereka soal pewaris di dalam keluarga" celetuk Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo yang membatu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jujur ya, ibuku dan aku sudah muak dengan persaingan itu" lanjut Chanyeol santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Ibuku dan aku sudah menyerah. Menyerah ya menyerah" jawab Chanyeol dengan tampang bodohnya. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum meremehkan, namun kali ini sepertinya ia tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh, Kyungsoo bodoh" katanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo terus berkata seperti itu sampai-sampai ia memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Menyembunyikan wajah Kyungsoo yang mulai basah karena air mata. "Aku bodoh sekali ya, Hyung" kata Kyungsoo disela-sela isakannya, "aku terjebak dalam persaingan tanpa lawan yang dibuat oleh diriku sendiri."

Setelah hampir lima menit memeluk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan tersenyum, senyum tulus yang bercampur lega Do Kyungsoo yang pertama Kris lihat.

"Wahh, Kyungsoo yang sudah menentukan pilihan bisa tersenyum? Perubahan yang sangat drastis!" komentar Jongin yang dari tadi hanya jadi penonton membuat Kyungsoo tertawa dipaksakan sambil bertanya, "kelihatan bodoh sekali ya?"

"Tidak, aku pikir ucapan Ketua dan Chanyeol hyung bagus juga" jawab Jongin sambil mendekati Kyungsoo, "membuat Kyungsoo berpikir 'apa boleh buat?' lalu memilih jalan untuk melepaskan diri dan ikut tertawa bersama kami."

"Harusnya aku melakukannya dari dulu. Rasanya lega sekali" timpal Kyungsoo

senang.

Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari sana segera merangkul bahu Jongin dan berkata, "aku serahkan Kyungsoo dalam bimbinganmu, Kkamjong."

"Baik! Aku akan membahagiakan putri anda, Pak!"

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai melakukan hal aneh, seperti sekarang Chanyeol sedang berpura-pura menjadi ayah Kyungsoo yang sedang memberi izin pada Jongin untuk menikahi putrinya.

Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan, melihat anggota OSIS tertawa dan bercanda dengan lepas. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang, pikir Kris sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru ruang OSIS. Tao?! Kemana Tao?! Kenapa anak itu sering menghilang secara tiba-tiba sih?!

### Too Young ###

"Padahal Jongin dan aku sudah tahu masalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-ge sejak SMP, tapi tidak ada yang kami lakukan. Sepertinya kami terlalu sibuk memendam masalah kami masing-masing" lirih Tao sambil berjalan menjauhi ruang OSIS, "ini memalukan, tapi aku mendambakan sosok 'orang tua' dalam dirinya."

'Aku mendambakan sosok orang tua-ku dalam diri Kris-ge' lanjut Zitao dalam hati sambil meremas jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdenyut sakit.

T.B.C

Review?!

Kritik?! Saran?! Aku tunggu!

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Oya, aku ga tau ini masih bisa di sebut school-life atau engga, karena FF-nya emang nyerempet ke arah masalah keluarga. Soalnya aku cuma mau menunjukan kalau seseorang yang dianggap terlalu muda, dalam hal ini 'anak' yang masih di SMA juga bisa menentukan pilihan hidupnya dan bertanggung jawab atas pilihannya, bukan cuma anggapan beberapa orang tua (curcol sedikit).

Dan karena kehidupan SMA ga akan jauh dari kata cinta, aku siapin satu chapter khusus untuk itu. Dan itu yaoi alias shounen-ai. Dan couple-nya yang official aja ya.

Next chapter, giliran Tao dan Jongin yang mengajari Kris sesuatu.

See you next time :**


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo - Mr. Zhang

Others

Kata pengantar : 1. Aku merasa FF ini mulai membosankan, jadi chapter selanjutnya tamat. Yippie!

2. Oya, aku baca salah satu review yang tanya kenapa anggota OSIS-nya cuma sedikit. Alesannya sih karena murid di SM High School ke sekolah hanya untuk main-main. Jadi yang menjadi anggota OSIS itu sifatnya suka rela. Makanya anggotanya cuma lima orang. Dan buat yang tanya ada apa dengan orang tua Tao, di chapter ini akan kejawab pertanyaannya.

3. Typo is still alive

4. Thanks to: Riyoung Kim, putchanC, Sulay Daughter Forever, Aines, ZiTao99, MeelMeel Aideen, kang hyun yoo, helloimanyi, usw. Yang sudah mendukung FF ini. Terima kasih.

5. Happy reading

### Too Young ###

"Padahal Jongin dan aku sudah tahu masalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-ge sejak SMP, tapi tidak ada yang kami lakukan. Sepertinya kami terlalu sibuk memendam masalah kami masing-masing" lirih Tao sambil berjalan menjauhi ruang OSIS, "ini memalukan, tapi aku mendambakan sosok 'orang tua' dalam dirinya."

'Aku mendambakan sosok orang tua-ku dalam diri Kris-ge' lanjut Zitao dalam hati sambil meremas jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdenyut sakit.

### Too Young ###

"Tao, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disamping Tao, membuatnya begitu terkejut. Karena seingat Tao, ia meninggalkan ruang OSIS secara diam-diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris-ge" jawab Tao sambil menunjukan senyum khasnya, "aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa contoh surat di ruang dokumen, karena itu aku meninggalkan ruang OSIS."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan menerima alasan Tao. Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Hanya ada Kris yang membuntuti Tao ke ruang dokumen yang berada di dalam ruangan Mr. Zhang. Tao terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Kris terlalu sibuk menatap Tao. Kris merasa ada yang salah dengan Tao setelah kejadian Kyungsoo – Chanyeol barusan.

"Selamat siang" sapa Tao saat memasuki ruangan Mr. Zhang, sementara si pemilik ruangan langsung menyambut mereka dengan ucapan, "selamat datang."

"Kami mencari beberapa contoh surat untuk keperluan OSIS, Mr. Zhang. Chanyeol-ge memintaku untuk menanyakannya pada anda karena kami tidak menemukannya di ruang OSIS" kata Tao langsung menyampaikan tujuannya datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Contoh surat ya?! Tunggu sebentar! Aku letakan dimana ya?!" gumam Mr. Zhang sambil membongkar meja kerjanya, "apa di ruang dokumen?"

Hahh, Tao dan Kris memang harus sedikit bersabar menghadapi Mr. Zhang yang dikenal sebagai guru yang paling mudah melupakan sesuatu. "Zitao, coba kamu cari di ruang dokumen dan kamu, Ketua OSIS, bantu aku mencari di meja kerjaku!" perintah Mr. Zhang.

Tao yang mendengar perintah dari Mr. Zhang segera masuk ke dalam ruang dokumen sementara Kris mendekati meja Mr. Zhang dan mulai membantunya mencari.

"Hubunganmu dan para anggotamu kelihatannya erat sekali ya?! Padahal setahuku jarang-jarang ada yang bisa rukun dengan keempat orang itu" celetuk Mr. Zhang yang sedang membuka beberapa map miliknya, membuat Kris menghentikan acara mencarinya dan tersenyum hambar.

"Aku harap kamu bisa membawa sedikit perubahan untuk mereka" lanjut Mr. Zhang membuat Kris kali ini menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

Dukk... Dukk...

Suara pintu ruang dokumen yang dipukul dari dalam menghentikan obrolan satu arah antara Mr. Zhang dengan Kris. Dan tak lama disusul suara teriakan Tao yang sepertinya terkunci di dalam ruang dokumen, "tolong, aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya dan lampu di dalam juga mati."

Kris serta Mr. Zhang yang berada diluar segera mendekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya dari luar. Kris bahkan sempat ingin mendobrak pintunya, andai Mr. Zhang tak menghentikannya. "Tao, pintunya rusak. Kami juga tak bisa membukanya. Kami akan mencari bantuan. Tunggu sebentar dan tetaplah tenang!" kata Kris yang tak tahu mengapa merasa begitu khawatir pada Tao.

"Tolong ya, Ketua" jawab Tao dari dalam, dan Kris buru-buru pergi dari ruangan Mr. Zhang untuk mencari bantuan. Sementara Mr. Zhang menelpon bagian operasional di SM High School, melapor bahwa pintu ruang dokumen rusak dan seorang siswa sedang terjebak di dalamnya.

Tao yang berada di dalam ruang dokumen yang terkunci hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Jujur saja, Tao tak suka ruangan yang gelap. Gelap membuatnya kesepian dan selalu mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi sekarang ia bisa apa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu bantuan yang dijanjikan oleh Kris.

Tao sebenarnya bermaksud menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu rak dokumen. Tapi belum sempat ia bersandar, sebuah botol tinta terjatuh dan mengenai bahunya. "Aakhh" ringis Tao sambil menyentuh bagian yang basah pada bahunya, "ternyata cuma tinta."

Walaupun bibir Tao mengatakan kalau itu hanya tinta, nyatanya tubuh Tao merespon lain. Tubuh Tao secara tiba-tiba terhuyung ke belakang, membuatnya menubruk rak dokumen yang ada di belakangnya. "Mual" ringis Tao sambil menutup mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kepala Tao terasa berputar dan perutnya bergejolak karena bau tinta yang menyengat masih menempel di seragamnya.

Tao tak bisa menahannya lagi, ia muntah sejadi-jadinya sambil menangis. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya dan berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh di lantai ruang dokumen yang dingin. Tao masih setengah sadar saat otaknya mulai memutar bagian dari ingatan Tao yang paling ia benci. Sekali lagi, Tao membenci gelap karena gelap berarti hitam, dan hitam itu kelam seperti masa lalunya.

_Flashback_

_'Apa mood mereka sedang baik?' kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang selalu Tao kecil tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri setiap ia akan memasuki rumahnya yang begitu besar. Rumah besar yang begitu ramai namun dingin, karena rumah itu bukan ramai dengan tawa dan canda bahagia tapi ramai oleh teriakan pertengkaran dan barang-barang yang berjatuhan._

_"Mama, Papa, maafkan Tao" lirih Tao pelan. Tao memang masih berumur tujuh tahun, tapi ia sudah cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa orang tuanya sama sekali tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Orang tuanya tak memerlukan kehadiran si kecil Huang Zitao._

_Mr. dan Mrs. Huang selalu berpikir jika Zitao adalah kesalahan terbesar mereka, seperti pernikahan mereka yang tak pernah didasari oleh cinta. Orang tua Tao memang menikah atas dasar perjanjian bisnis. Mereka bahkan sudah membuat perjanjian tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga besar mereka, yang isi menyatakan bahwa mereka hanya akan menikah selama tiga tahun sebelum akhirnya bercerai dengan alasan mereka yang tak juga bisa memiliki anak._

_Namun takdir berkata lain, dua tahun setelah pernikahan, Mrs. Huang melahirkan seorang putra. Seorang putra yang menjadi penyebab mereka tak bisa melakukan rencana yang telah disepakati dan tersusun rapih. Hal itu terjadi karena keluarga besar mereka yang begitu bahagia karena kehadiran sang calon penerus Huang. Tao kecil memang selalu mendapatkan kebahagian dari nenek dan kakeknya. Mereka semua sangat menyayangi Tao. Tapi hal itu berbeda ketika Tao bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Tao selalu merasa terjebak di antara pemikiran yang tak memiliki ujung, sesuatu yang harusnya tak perlu dirasakan oleh anak kecil seperti dirinya._

_Tapi akhirnya pemikiran itu menemui ujungnya. Hal itu dimulai ketika nenek Tao menemukan Tao yang pingsan di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan nenek Tao semakin terkejut, ketika ia mengetahui cucunya memiliki penyakit lambung yang ternyata diabaikan begitu saja oleh orang tua Tao. Dan sedikit demi sedikit nenek dan kakek Tao mengetahui kenyataan di balik drama keluarga bahagia yang selama ini mereka mainkan._

_Nenek dan kakek Tao menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada kedua orang tua Tao. Semuanya, kecuali hak asuh Tao yang langsung diambil alih oleh mereka. Mereka berjanji akan memberikan keluarga yang harmonis untuk sang cucu, walaupun tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu dan ayah. Dan mulai hari itu berakhirlah keluarga kecil yang Tao miliki._

_"Tao tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi. Karena Tao tahu kalau Mama dan Papa tidak memerlukan kehadiran Tao. Tao akan pergi ke tempat dimana Mama dan Papa tidak akan menemukan Tao lagi. Selamat tinggal Mama, Papa. Maafkan Tao" pamit Tao di depan kamar orang tuanya._

_Kemudian nenek, kakek dan Tao memutuskan untuk pindah dari Qingdao ke Seoul. Memulai keluarga baru yang harmonis, dimana Tao berada di tengah-tengahnya. Di luar maupun di dalam rumah, semuanya membuat Tao bahagia. Tapi, walaupun Tao bisa bermanja-manja dengan nenek dan kakeknya. Masih ada sedikit perasaan di hati Tao yang mendambakan sosok orang tuanya.  
_

_End Of Flashback_

Trekkk... Druaghh...

"Tao, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris yang baru berhasil membuka pintu ruang dokumen.

"TAO!" teriak Jongin ngeri. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memang langsung mengekori Kris ketika mereka melihat Kris yang berlari dengan begitu panik sepanjang lorong sekolah, mengabaikan bel yang berbunyi menandakan pelajaran yang akan dimulai. Dan Jongin makin khawatir ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa Tao terkunci di ruang dokumen yang lampunya mati. Jongin sangat tahu, jika Tao takut berada di tempat yang gelap.

Jongin baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Tao. Saat ia sadar, kalau ia sudah terlambat. Tubuh lemah Tao sudah terlebih dulu dipeluk oleh seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan melupakan kenyataan jika muntahan Tao mengotori seragamnya. Dan orang itu adalah Kris. Kris sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba berlari menggapai tubuh Tao yang meringkuk di lantai. Memeluknya dengan erat dan mengabaikan rasa mual yang menderanya saat ia memeluk tubuh si panda SM High School. Yang Kris tahu, ia hanya ingin melindungi dan membuat orang yang berada dalam pelukannya itu merasa nyaman.

### Too Young ###

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat, kamu serius tak mau ikut di rawat?" tanya Jongin yang ikut menjaga Tao bersama Kris di ruang kesehatan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Apa Tao baik-baik saja?" kata Kris. Kris tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan dokter sekolah pada Jongin karena ia baru kembali dari kamar mandi, setelah selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olah raga milik Chanyeol.

"Zitao baik-baik saja. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mual jika berada di tempat yang gelap dan sesempit itu, ditambah bau tinta yang menyengat, siapa pun akan merasa pusing dan muntah. Dan mungkin saja membuatmu merasa kesepian dan tiba-tiba mengingat hal yang menyakitkan" balas Jongin sambil mengotak-atik smartphone-nya entah menghubungi siapa.

"Hal-hal yang menyakitkan? Apa itu?" tanya Kris penasaran membuat Jongin langsung melirik Kris dan menghentikan acara mengotak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Ini sebenarnya memalukan dan menyedihkan. Tapi aku pikir, Tao dan aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang sama darimu, Ketua."

Kris menatap Jongin penuh tanya, mengharapkan sesuatu dari Kris? Yang benar saja, Kris tidak sekaya orang tua Jongin dan Tao, apa yang diharapkan mereka darinya? Kris benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Kami mengharapkan sosok orang tua darimu" lanjut Jongin membuat Kris begitu terkejut.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan orang tuamu juga tidak baik seperti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris lagi, membuat Jongin mengaruk tengkuknya canggung, bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Kris.

"Atau mungkin, kamu merasa tidak cocok dengan orang tuamu?" tebak Kris asal.

Jongin menatap Kris dan menjawab, "mana bisa begitu? Antara anak dan orang tua itu, tidak ada namanya cocok atau tidak cocok. Karena anak tidak bisa memilih siapa orang tuanya, begitupun sebaliknya. Kamu aneh."

"Kamu yang aneh. Di awal kamu mengatakan suatu hal yang sepertinya menjadi sebuah beban, tapi di akhir, kamu malah mengatakannya seperti hal itu adalah sesuatu yang ringan. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan?" tanya Kris yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin.

"Kamu tidak mengerti, Ketua. Baiklah, aku akan bercerita walaupun agak panjang" kata Jongin memulai ceritanya, "kami berdua, Tao dan aku, hidup dengan beban yang hampir sama. Beban karena kami tak bisa menumpahkan keluh kesah kami pada seseorang yang sering menyebut mereka ibu dan ayah. Kami tak punya sandaran, karena itu kami mendambakan kebaikan dari dua orang yang menyebut dirinya orang tua."

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar kalimat layaknya orang tua keluar dari mulut ibuku. Itu karena orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka. Hahh, tapi mungkin masalahku tidak terlalu berat dibanding masalah Tao."

"Masalah Tao?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan jika orang tuamu tak menginginkan kelahiranmu?" tanya Jongin balik, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Aku... Aku akan..."

"Pergi ke tempat dimana mereka tak bisa menemukanmu" potong Tao yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

Kris dan Jongin segera mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada Tao yang masih bergelung diatas ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang masih pucat sangat kontras dengan bibirnya yang mengulas sebuah senyum manis.

"Tapi melihat Kris-ge yang menyelesaikan masalah Chanyeol-ge dan Kyungsoo tadi, menumbuhkan perasaan yang sudah lama aku kubur di hatiku. Perasaan ingin menyandarkan tubuhku di pangkuan seseorang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seperti anak kecil" lanjut Tao sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tao segera membantunya duduk.

"Mendengar Tao mengatakan hal seperti itu membuatku berpikir untuk memperbaiki langkah yang aku ambil, seperti yang Ketua katakan pada Kyungsoo tadi" komentar Jongin saat ia merasa Tao sudah nyaman dengan posisi duduknya.

Tao memanyunkan bibirnya lucu dan menyangkal pernyataan Jongin barusan, "tidak usah diperbaiki juga tidak masalah, biarkan saja tetap salah, nanti juga akan terbiasa."

"Hahahah. Kamu benar, nanti juga terbiasa. Makanya harus tetap dijalani, walaupun kita mulai muak dan kesal" balas Jongin setuju sambil menunjukan jempolnya pada Tao

Lalu Kris?! Ia hanya menatap Tao yang masih berbicara dengan Jongin. Otak Kris jadi berpikir tentang perkataan Mr. Zhang saat Kris membantunya mencari contoh surat di mejanya, 'aku harap kamu bisa membawa sedikit perubahan untuk mereka'. Kris jadi terlanjur berpikir, seandainya ada yang bisa Kris lakukan, agar mereka bisa tertawa bersama dengan lepas dan tanpa beban. Tapi saat ini otak Kris tak bisa memikirkan apa pun, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah bayangan Tao yang meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar karena takut.

"Waaaa, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada panda yang di opname" celetuk Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesehatan dan langsung disambut ayunan tiang infus oleh Tao. Hal itu membuat Kris tercengang kaget, ditambah sosok Jongin yang berada dibelakangannya, mencoba mencari perlindungan.

"Kedatangan Chanyeol memang selalu membawa pengaruh buruk" komentar Jongin datar.

"Tapi aku sedikit lega, melihat Tao yang ternyata sudah sesehat ini" balas Kris membuat Jongin menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Ketua" kata Jongin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

### Too Young ###

"Selamat datang" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ketika Mr. Zhang memasuki ruang OSIS yang kosong karena sisa penghuninya ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Wahh, aku sampai kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum" komentar Mr. Zhang ketika melihat sambutan dari Kyungsoo, "ketua OSIS kalian itu hebat juga ya."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar komentar dari Mr. Zhang, sebelum akhirnya membalas, "tidak juga, dia cuma..."

"anak laki-laki biasa yang baik hati, sampai-sampai ia bisa membuat aura di antara kalian berempat semakin melembut sejak kehadirannya" potong Mr. Zhang sambil menutup pintu ruang OSIS, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mematung sendirian didalamnya.

### T.B.C ###

Review?! Kritik?! Saran?! Aku tunggu!

See you next time :**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris) - Huang Zitao

Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Mr. Zhang

Kata pengantar : 1. Akhirnya tamat. Yayyyy! Hepi sendiri. Walaupun endingnya agak maksain :p

2. Akhirnya EXO comeback! Thanks God!

3. Terima kasih untuk orang – orang yang mendukung FF ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu, tapi aku tahu kalian. Dan buat saran-sarannya, aku benar-benar sangat senang. Gamshahamnida 3

4. Typo is still alive. Aku lagi rada males ngedit :p

5. Happy reading

### Too Young ###

"Selamat datang" sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ketika Mr. Zhang memasuki ruang OSIS yang kosong karena sisa penghuninya ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Wahh, aku sampai kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum" komentar Mr. Zhang ketika melihat sambutan dari Kyungsoo, "ketua OSIS kalian itu hebat juga ya."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar komentar dari Mr. Zhang, sebelum akhirnya membalas, "tidak juga, dia cuma..."

"anak laki-laki biasa yang baik hati, sampai-sampai ia bisa membuat aura di antara kalian berempat semakin melembut sejak kehadirannya" potong Mr. Zhang sambil menutup pintu ruang OSIS, membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mematung sendirian didalamnya.

### Too Young ###

"Tao, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan Kris, Jongin dan Chanyeol di ruang kesehatan, menjaga Tao.

"Sudah lebih baik. Aku kan anak yang tangguh" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo agar tak khawatir lagi.

"Pembohong" desis Jongin yang sialnya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang tak percaya dengan jawaban Tao ditambah dengan desisan Jongin segera melirik set makan siang yang diberikan dokter sekolah untuk Tao. Ayolah, Kyungsoo memang selalu terlihat seolah tak peduli, tapi bersama dengan Tao dari SMP tentunya membuat Kyungsoo cukup tahu banyak tentang kebiasaan dan masalah lambung yang dimiliki oleh Tao. Set makan siang yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, itu sudah menunjukan jika Tao tidak baik-baik saja seperti yang ia katakan.

"Lalu kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil memperhatikan set makan siang yang disimpan begitu saja di meja kecil di samping ranjang tempat Tao bersandar.

Tao menghela nafas pasrah dan berkata, "karena aku tidak mau memakannya, semuanya makanan yang aku benci."

"Kamu hanya tidak mau memakannya, bukan berarti tidak bisa memakannya. Ayo makan!" paksa Kyungsoo sambil meraih set makan siang itu dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Tidak mau, Kyungsoo" tolak Tao, membuatnya harus berdebat kecil dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata cukup cerewet seperti nenek Tao.

"Kalau begitu, makanan apa yang kamu sukai, Tao?" celetuk Kris membuat empat pasang mata langsung menatapnya secara bersamaan.

"Jelly" jawab Tao singkat.

"Tunggu di sini! Aku akan membelikan jelly untukmu" timpal Kris membuat empat pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatapnya hanya membelalak tak percaya ketika Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Huahh, bagaimana ini? Tanpa pikir panjang aku sudah merepotkan Kris-ge" rengek Tao tak enak.

"Lain kali pikirkan situasi dan kondisinya Tao, sebelum kamu meminta sesuatu dengan seenaknya seperti itu" nasihat Kyungsoo sambil meletakan set makan siang milik Tao ke tempat asalnya.

"Ketua kita itu bodoh ya?!" komentar Jongin yang masih sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan menyusul Kris yang ingin membelikan jelly untuk Tao. Dan untunglah Kris memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, sehingga Jongin bisa menemukan Kris dengan mudah di kantin SM High School.

"Kira-kira Tao suka rasa apa ya? Aku lupa menanyakannya" renung Kris ketika melihat jejeran jelly yang tersusun rapih di salah satu lemari pendingin di kantin.

"Kamu ternyata serius mau membelikan jelly untuk Tao, Ketua?" tanya Jongin yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Kris.

Kris hanya membalas Jongin dengan senyuman dan mengambil jelly rasa strawberry, jeruk dan anggur untuk diberikan pada Tao. "Aku hanya ingin Tao merasa lebih baik saja. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya lapar" jawab Kris sambil berjalan ke arah kasir dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli jelly-jelly pilihannya.

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan Tao, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf. Gara-gara kami, kamu harus ikut terlibat di dalam masalah keluarga kami" kata Jongin pelan dan Kris bisa merasakan nada sungkan yang begitu sangat saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu.

Kris menepuk bahu Jongin pelan dan berkata, "tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa direpotkan, malah aku belajar banyak dari kalian."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Tao, Ketua" balas Jongin, membuat Kris melongo dengan wajah yang menyedihkan karena terlalu kaget. "Tidak usah kaget begitu, aku tahu kamu menaruh perhatian lebih pada panda satu itu" tambah Jongin.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan dan langsung menimpali perkataan Jongin, "aku tak akan menyangkal jika kamu mengatakan aku menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tao. Ada perasaan yang tak bisa aku jelaskan secara teori ketika aku bersama dengannya selama beberapa hari ini, tapi aku tak yakin kalau itu adalah perasaan suka. Karena itu aku perlu waktu dan aku tak butuh bantuanmu, lebih baik kamu khawatirkan saja hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo, Kkamjong."

"Hah?! Apanya yang memikirkan hubunganku dan Kyungsoo? Aku akan lebih senang memikirkan kalian yang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Kkamjong" kata Jongin kesal.

"Hey, aku bisa membaca rasa sukamu pada Kyungsoo dari hari pertama kita bertemu. Dan saranku adalah kamu harus mengatakannya, cinta itu tak akan bisa kamu tahan selamanya. Lagi pula, cinta itu memang untuk dikatakan bukan untuk dipendam" komentar Kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memikirkan perkataan Kris barusan. "Jongin, aku akan berdo'a untuk keberhasilanmu jika kamu mengatakannya hari ini pada Kyungsoo" kata Kris memberi semangat.

"Aku juga akan berdo'a untukmu. Jangan sampai ketika kamu benar-benar menyukai Tao, semuanya sudah terlambat" balas Jongin memberi semangat dan peringatan untuk Kris.

### Too Young ###

Setelah hari itu, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Pertengkaran Jongin dan Chanyeol, teriakan Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, ditambah kemurkaan pasukan pengaman sekolah karena kepolosan Tao adalah hal normal untuk OSIS SM High School, kenormalan yang begitu dinikmati sang ketua OSIS, Kris. Dan pembicaraan soal 'hubungan percintaan' antara Kris - Tao dan Jongin - Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu pun menguap begitu saja. Baik Jongin dan Kris terlalu sibuk menikmati waktu mereka dengan 'someone special' mereka masing-masing.

"Eh?! Ketua dan Chanyeol hyung mana?" tanya Jongin yang baru datang ke ruang OSIS dan hanya menemukan Kyungsoo serta Tao yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing untuk keperluan festival sekolah dua minggu yang akan datang.

"Ketua sedang dipanggil Mr. Zhang, kalau Chanyeol hyung, ia sedang berlatih untuk penampilan duetnya dengan Byun Baekhyun" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca.

"Chanyeol hyung benar-benar akan berduet dengan diva sekolah?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya membuat Kyungsoo langsung mendelik kesal.

Sementara Tao malah bereaksi sebaliknya, "hahh, aku tak sabar untuk festival ini. Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun-ge dan Chanyeol-ge menyanyikan lagu 'Angel' diatas panggung dikelilingi cahaya lilin."

"Bukannya itu merepotkan?! Dan pikirkan tagihannya" celetuk Jongin dan langsung disambut death glare dari panda SM High School itu.

"Mana ada romantisme yang gratisan?" protes Tao pada Jongin geram.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak tahu" balas Jongin cuek.

Tao langsung memasang wajah kesalnya dan kabur sambil membating pintu ruang OSIS dengan keras. Sebelumnya Tao sempat berteriak, "dasar Kkamjong tidak punya impian."

Jongin menatap pintu ruang OSIS sambil bekata, "aku juga punya". Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin membalikan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan kembali berkata, "Kyungsoo, aku juga punya. Aku juga punya impian". Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca dokumen mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Jongin yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang OSIS.

"Memang apa impianmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Memberikan ini padamu" jawab Jongin sambil menunjukan sebuah kalung yang memiliki liontin berbentuk kunci kepada Kyungsoo.

"Eh?! Apa itu?!"

"Ini kunci hatiku. Seperti Davy Jones yang mempercayakan peti berisi jantungnya pada orang yang ia cintai, aku juga ingin mempercayakan kunci hatiku pada Kyungsoo yang aku cintai" kata Jongin membuat Kyungsoo begitu terkejut.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon yang baik dari Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik kalung itu dan berkata, "kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan..."

"Hey, itu punyaku! Kenapa diambil lagi?" potong Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan Jongin dan merampas kalung berbandul kunci itu.

"Hah?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya.

"Aku akan menjaganya, seperti kekasih Davy Jones yang menjaga peti berisi jantung orang yang ia cintai. Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Jongin" tambah Kyungsoo yang langsung dibalas oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari Jongin.

### Too Young ###

"Baekhyun, ciuman yuk" ajak Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang minum disebelahnya tersedak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol enteng sambil menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kamu yang kenapa, tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu? Jangan mempermainkan orang" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah, entah karena malu atau efek tersedak barusan.

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu? Aku suka padamu dan aku menginginkanmu. Ketua bilang, perasaan suka itu harus diungkapkan dan tidak boleh dipendam" kata Chanyeol sambil membenahi poni Baekhyun yang sedikit acak-acakan, "atau kamu tidak suka padaku? Tidak menginginkanku?"

"Bu... Bukan begitu. Tapi kita kan sama-sama pria?!"

"Jadi karena itu, ternyata Baekhyun lebih suka bersama perempuan. Aku ditolak ya?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun segera mendongak dan berteriak lantang, "mana bisa begitu?! Aku suka, aku suka Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu kamu ingin bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Membuat bibir mereka saling menempel, walaupun ini bukan french kiss seperti yang sering ditampilkan dalam drama ataupun film. Keduanya saling memberikan kehangatan, seiring rasa suka di hati mereka yang tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggegamnya dengan erat. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai mereka tak sadar akan sosok Kris yang memperhatikan mereka di pintu masuk ruang musik yang terbuka?!

"Kris-ge sedang apa?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kris. "Yang benar saja?" pekik Tao ngeri ketika melihat objek yang sedang Kris perhatikan.

Mendengar pekikan Tao, Kris segera menoleh dan menutup mata Tao. "Jangan mengira yang aneh-aneh" kata Kris sambil menyeret Tao menjauh dari pintu ruang musik, "aku tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan."

"Eh?! Akhir-akhir ini Kris-ge selalu bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan ya?! Hebat" komentar Tao yang ternyata dibawa Kris ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Bukannya karena Tao yang mudah ditebak?" timpal Kris membuat Tao menoleh kearahnya.

"Masa sih?!"

"Suaramu tiba-tiba menggumam tuh. Kamu gugup ya berada di dekatku?" goda Kris membuat pipi Tao bersemu merah.

"Kamu itu anak yang aneh, polos, menyebalkan, tapi begitu lembut" tambah Kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao yang sudah memerah sempurna, "Tao, kamu tahu? Aku nyaris suka padamu, ah tidak, sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur suka padamu."

Seakan belum puas Kris kembali berkata tepat ditelinga Tao, "aku merasa bodoh jika berada di dekatmu. Tapi jika kamu tak berada dalam jangkauan mataku, hatiku akan cemas dan aku merasa tak bisa bertahan. Dan tolong jangan berpikir jika aku hanya bersimpati kepadamu Tao."

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Kris hanya menutup matanya dan menangis. Dan Kris yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan Tao langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku... Aku ingin Kris-ge. Dari awal aku bertemu Kris-ge, aku ingin semua yang dimiliki Kris-ge. Semakin hari perasaan ini berubah menjadi keserakahan yang makin lama makin bertambah besar" kata Tao disela isak tangisnya, "tapi aku takut, Ge. Aku takut keserakahan ini hanya akan membuatmu membenciku."

Kris tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Tao. Tao tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa cinta orang lain, karena ia tahu betapa menakutkannya kesendirian. Dan Kris sangat tahu apa yang Tao butuhkan, Tao butuh seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya saat ia melangkah. Dan Kris ingin menjadi orang itu. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu jadi buang ketakutanmu dan jangan khawatir" bisik Kris membuat Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

### Too Young ###

"Semoga berhasil, Tuan Ketua OSIS!" kata Mr. Zhang memberi semangat pada Kris yang sedang melakukan pengecekan akhir untuk festival kebudayaan di SM High School.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Zhang" jawab Kris singkat sebelum ia kembali sibuk mengontrol Jongin yang sedang memeriksa lampu di atas panggung.

"Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menerangi seluruh sekolah. Wahai sekolahku tunjukan keindahan cahayamu" kata Chanyeol sambil mempraktekan gaya Baekhyun yang bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan.

"Tapi kedengarannya romantis" komentar Kris dan langsung mendapatkan reaksi dari Jongin yang sudah selesai memeriksa lampu.

"Pikirkan tagihan listriknya, Ketua" timpal Jongin kesal.

"Mana ada romantisme yang gratisan?" balas Kris kesal dan Jongin langsung berpikir, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya.

"Aku beri saran sedikit ya. Cinta itu selalu benar, walaupun ia salah, tapi cinta selalu benar" tambah Kris sambil mendekati Tao yang sedang memakan ddeokbokki di samping panggung.

"Ketua, mau ddeokbokki?" tanya Tao sambil menyodorkan salah satu potongannya yang sedang ia tiupi kepada Kris.

"Panas ya?"

"Iya" jawab Tao, sebelum Kris melahap ddeokbokki yang disodorkan oleh Tao.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya memperhatikan dua sejoli itu dengan pandangan geli. Kris memang seperti itu, ia sering memberi teori soal cinta pada mereka dan selalu mempraktekannya pada Tao. Contoh untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin katanya.

Termasuk saat ini, Jongin dan Chanyeol tahu jika Kris tidak suka kalau makanan yang akan ia makan ditiup. Kris akan menjelaskan alasan ilmiah tentang kenapa ia tidak suka meniup makanan yang panas. Tapi itu akan berbeda jika Kris dihadapkan pada Tao yang selalu meniup makanannya seperti

anak kecil. Seperti teori yang dikatakan Kris 'cinta itu selalu benar, walaupun ia salah, cinta selalu benar'.

"Saran dari ketua selalu menarik" komentar Chanyeol, "aku akan mencobanya

lagi pada Baekhyun."

"Membicarakan cinta dengan ketua itu memang kelihatan seperti pembicaraan yang remeh, tapi ia selalu memberi teori yang membuatku lebih mengerti Kyungsoo yang masih sulit untuk bersikap jujur padaku" kata Jongin, "aku juga akan mencobanya pada Kyungsoo. Dia pasti senang."

### END ###

Review?! Kritik dan Saran?!

Aku tunggu!

See you next time :*


End file.
